Skills
__TOC__ 'Skills' More so than almost any other mechanic, Skills define the knowledge and competency of a character. While Traits demonstrate what a character is capable of in terms of sheer mental and physical abilities, Skills are the sum of everything they have learned throughout the course of their entire lifetime, and as such allow them to accomplish a tremendous amount. Skill Rolls are the most common rolls made during play. For the purposes of making rolls, Skills are almost always paired with a Trait. This is denoted in the game by listing the names together, such as Swords / Agility. When this notation occurs, it means that the player in question should roll a number of dice equal to his character’s Sword Skill plus his Agility Trait, and keep a number equal to his Agility. Skills fall into a number of categories. The most significant of these is referred to as the subtype, a system where all Skills are sorted into one of four broad categories. The Skill subtypes include: * Trade Skills represent once expertise in a field that can create something, be it art, food, tools, buildings, wealth etc. * Combat Skills are a person’s physical training, muscle memory for weapon skills or knowledge of tactics. * Social Skills represents one’s understanding of how to persuade, threaten, convince, deceive or seduce someone or something in order to influence their opinion or outright change it. * Low Skills represent underhanded crafts and practices that few people would even imagine taking up. Practicing any of these Skills can result in a gain of Infamy points. Specialization Individual Skills may cover a number of different activities, all of which fall under the auspices of the primary Skill. These different aspects are called Specialization and can give a bonus to characters who choose to pay special attention to that aspect of the Skill. Many Skills described in this chapter include a number of Specializations. The number of Specialization a character may possess for a Skill is determined by his rank in that Skill. A character may possess one Specialization for a Skill at rank 1, two Specializations at rank 3, three Specializations at rank 5, four at Rank 7, and a maximum of five Specializations at rank 9. It costs two Experience Points to purchase a Specialization in a Skill. A Specialization is indicated in parentheses after the name of the Skill to which it is attached. For example, a character with three ranks in the Sword Skill and a Specialization for Straight Swords would note the Skill as follows: Straight Swords (Straight Swords) 3. When making a Skill Roll, if the character has a Specialization that applies to the situation requiring the roll, he may immediately re-roll any dice that result in a 1. This may only be done once per roll. For example, if a character with Swords (Straight Swords) 3 and Agility 2 is making an attack with a long sword, he rolls 5k2 for the attack and gets 1, 1, 4, 6, 8. Because he is using a long sword, which has the Straight Swords specification (see Equipment) and has the Straight Sword Specialization for swords, he immediately re-rolls the two dice that resulted in a 1, getting a 1 and a 7. He would then presumably keep the 7 and the 8, for a total of 15. The die that rolled a one the second time would not be re-rolled. A character may instead of taking another different Specialization, take the same Specialization again giving him an additional bonus. The second time a character invests in the same Specialization he gains one free raise on Synergy skill rolls. Mastery Abilities Mastery abilities are special benefits gained when you have invested a significant amount of character points into a skill. Those Skills that have Mastery Abilities typically gain them at Ranks 3, 5, and 7, although there are some Skills that gain a single Mastery Ability at Rank 5. These benefits are listed in the individual Skill write-ups. Unless otherwise specified, Mastery Abilities only apply when the actual Skill in question is being used. All Skills possess a single Mastery Ability at Rank 10, which is a Free Raise on all rolls made using that Skill. Skill List All Skills are described in the following manner: * Skill Name (Trait): The Skill name also includes the Trait with which the Skill is most frequently paired. Any Skill can be combined with any Trait for a Skill Roll (at the GM’s discretion), but the listed Trait is the one most likely to be used in any given situation. * Specialization: Any possible Specializations associated with the Skill are included here. * Description: This is a general description of how the Skill is used , any social impact associated with its use, and other general notes regarding its use. * Mastery Abilities: Any Mastery Abilities the Skill may have associated with it are described at the end of the entry. Trade Skills 'HERMETICS' (Intelligence) Specialization: Balm, Herbalism, Poultice, Salve Hermetics is the practice of using the natural world’s gifts for various benign practices. * Balms are used to give resistance to magic and other natural hazards. To use a balm you rub it on the area you wish to cover. Balms usually gives the user protection from a different source, be it heat, cold or magic. * Herbalism is used to gather all ingredients that can be found naturally in the wild. This part of the skill is considered fairly harmless. * Poultice is used to speed up the natural healing process and clean wounds. Poultice is spread on cloth and then cover the skin to treat a part of the body. Poultice can also remove any filth or dirt in the wound that might infect it. * Salves are used to ignore wound penalties or any other forms of penalty. Salves are applied where the problem is and gets absorbed rather quickly. Salves cannot heal the afflicted area and when it wears of the problem is still there, if it hasn’t healed before then. ___________________________ 'ANIMAL HANDLING' (Awareness, Strength) Specialization: By animal (Dogs, Horses, and Falcons are the most common) Animals play a vital role in most people's lives, including farming, recreation, transportation, or the actual waging of war. Horses are the most commonly trained animal by people, but a number of others exist. The difficulty to domesticate and train an animal for use varies widely depending upon the animal in question. Some creatures are more intelligent than normal animals and won’t respond well to being treated as one, such creatures can not be trained with this skill, they will, however, respond to speech or intimidation. * Mastery Rank 3: Commonly domesticated animals such as dogs, horses, or falcons may be trained for use by others. * Mastery Rank 5: Trained animals still in possession of the trainer may be commanded to attack a target of his choosing. The animal will flee for its life if badly wounded regardless of commands issued. * Mastery Rank 7: Animals trained by the character may be issued commands non-verbally. ___________________________ 'ARTISAN' (Awareness) Specialization: By craft (Carving, Painting, Sculpture, Tailoring, Jewelling, Goldsmith) Artisans are talented individuals that can make everyday objects into art. Some art might involve meddling with powers that are beyond mortal control. Hence the saying: some gems should be left in the mud. ___________________________ 'SCRIPT' (Intelligence) Specialization: Cartography, Cipher, Heraldry, Shorthand Script is considered an art form by many and is typically used not only among mages, who use advanced ciphers and scripts to protect their Arcane secrets but also by artisans and courtiers, who use it to impress others. If you possess the Cipher Specialization, you are assumed to know one of the common ciphers used by people. Ciphers can be very difficult to break, with varying TNs depending upon their commonality of use and means of creation. Typically, the TN to break a cipher is the result of the Script (Cipher) / Intelligence roll used to create it. * Mastery Rank 5: You develop a specific font that distinguishes your works from all others. ___________________________ 'COMMERCE' (Intelligence, Awareness) Specialization: Appraisal, Mathematics, Haggle Commerce is the act of exchanging goods and commodities. Commerce is sometimes called the blood of civilization as it allows goods to move throughout the kingdom, bringing both common and rare goods across massive distances. * Appraisal allows you to quickly determine the approximate value of an object in any given market. The value will vary depending upon the quality of the object’s construction, how exotic or unusual it is, and how it can be put to use. More exotic or rare objects are not only more expensive but also are significantly more difficult to appraise properly. * Mathematics is typically used to calculate things like taxes and tariffs, but can obviously be used in a number of non-business applications as well. * Haggle is for all rolls involving the price of items. With a successful contested Commerce (Haggle) / Awareness roll a character may increase or decrease the price of an item he is buying or selling by a maximum of 20%. ___________________________ 'COOKING' (Varies) Specialization: Baking, Brewing, Cuisine, Banquet Cooking is the skill of preparing, creating, and serving a meal. You might think this does not merit a whole skill, but if cooking is not done with the correct supervision, you might meddle with mixtures that can summon a bogdevil. ___________________________ 'CRAFT' (Varies) Specialization: Blacksmithing, Carpentry, Cobbling, Masonry If artisans are tasked with producing items that are considered abstract and beautiful by people, then craftsmen have a duty to create things of practical value. Even though these crafts are the backbone of any kingdom, some craft invites corruption. To work metal and earth a craftsman might need sanction from his king or risk death… or perhaps what is even worse. ___________________________ 'DIVINATION' (Intelligence, Awareness, Perception) Specialization: Astromancy, Soothsaying, Elemental Augury, Some individuals possess the understanding of how to glimpse the strands of fate and destiny and can gain some glimmer of insight into the future as a result. This sometimes involves studying the stars and their placement, sometimes from the whispers of spirits, or maybe even in omens of nature. You may attempt a divination once per day. The TN for this Skill Roll is 15, although depending upon the circumstances the GM may dictate a higher TN. If the roll is failed, a second roll may be attempted immediately if you expend a Fate Point. The TN for the second roll is increased by +10. The results of divination attempts are notoriously vague, but should give some indistinct inkling of what is to come in the immediate future (i.e. “you see difficult times ahead,” “an old enemy returns soon,” “a shadow will fall over your father’s house,” etc). With enough raises the divination might become crystal clear. * Mastery Rank 5: A second Divination Skill Roll may be made without the cost of spending a Fate Point. All other conditions for making the second Skill Roll still apply. ___________________________ 'ENGINEERING' (Intelligence) Specialization: Construction, Siege, Vessel Type (Airship, Sailing Ship, Wagon etc.) Far more complex than a simple crafting skill, engineering is a rare gift among the people. It involves an understanding of how things are constructed and, as a result, how they can best be deconstructed. * Mastery Rank 5: The character gains a bonus of +5to the total of any Engineering Skill Roll made as part of a Cooperative or Cumulative Skill Roll. ___________________________ 'LEGEND' (Intelligence) Specialization: Age of Earth, Age of Fire, Dragons, Heralds While Lore deals with information about the current age, Legend deals with the myths of what happened before the Age of Air. One might roll a Legend (Heralds) / Intelligence to figure out which herald is depicted on the ancient tapestries in the dungeon. ___________________________ 'LORE' (Intelligence) Specialization: Law, Stratosphere, Arcane, Nethersphere, Kingdom Specific, House Specific, Order Specific Lore Skill Rolls are made to determine if a character possesses certain information regarding the subject area (i.e., a warrior character might make a Lore (Law) / Intelligence to ascertain if it is considered a heretical act to eat charred meat. ___________________________ 'SURGERY' (Agility, Intelligence) Specialization: Wounds, Disability, Disfiguration, Autopsy Surgery can be used to treat many different injuries and ailments, including some spiritual ones (like ghosts in the bones). But surgery is not only a hands-on skill, to a certain degree, it is also the knowledge of how the body works. Remember to much interaction with the dead, is an open invitation to evil. When you treat Wounds that an ally has suffered from damage, a successful Surgery (Wounds) / Intelligence roll will remove 1k1 wounds, the TN depends on how injured the target is. Every raise called on this roll allows the wounded character to recover one additional 1k0 wounds. * Characters can recover 1k1 Wounds with a TN of 15. * Characters can recover 2k1 Wounds with a TN of 20. * Characters can recover 3k1 in Wounds with a TN of 25. Each roll made requires the use of a Medicine Kit, which allows for ten Medicine Skill Rolls before being consumed. * Mastery Rank 5: The amount of Wounds healed on a successful Medicine roll is increased by +0k1. ___________________________ 'NAVIGATION' (Perception, Intelligence) Specialization: Air, Water, The Deep, Forest, Mountains, Swamp, Etc. Most folk occasionally find it necessary to go to unexplored places without roads, maps or townsfolk they can ask for directions. Using stars, triangulation, and memory, a character can use this skill to plot journeys through uncivilized terrain with intelligence or find their way with no stable reference point (e.g left blindfolded in an unknown forest) with perception. ___________________________ 'SAILING' (Agility or Intelligence) Specialization: Vessel Type (Airship, Sailing Ship, Wagon etc.) The Navigation skill helps you figure out which way to go, but actually controlling a vessel is a whole nother beast. Weather is an untamed phenomenon and you are the master that might tame it. * Mastery Rank 5: The character gains a bonus of +5 to the total of any Sailing Skill Roll made as part of a Cooperative or Cumulative Skill Roll. ___________________________ 'SURVIVAL' (Perception) Specialization: Hunting, Foraging, Guiding and Tracking. Survival is your skill to handle yourself in the wild. While navigation helps you find the right direction to your destination, survival makes sure you get there unhurt and on a full belly. * Mastery Rank 3: The character adds his Intelligence Trait to all survival rolls. * Mastery Rank 5: The character gains a Free Raise if they make a Survival check in an area where they have Navigation emphasis. Combat Skills 'ATHLETICS' (Strength, Stamina, Agility, Reflex) Specialization: Climbing, Running, Swimming, Jumping, Flying, Falling Athletics covers many areas normally governed by Trait Rolls. If you have a background in Athletics, however, you can perform these activities, principally climbing, running, and swimming, with considerably more ease than most. Athletics can also increase your capacity for movement, even when restricted by heavy armor and the like. * Mastery Rank 3: Moderate Terrain no longer impedes movement, and movement across Difficult Terrain reduces the character’s Water Ring by 1 instead of 2. * Mastery Rank 5: The character no longer suffers movement penalties regardless of terrain. * Mastery Rank 7: The character may add 2 meters to the total of one Move Action per Round (this does not increase his maximum possible movement per round). ___________________________ 'DUELING' (Awareness, Reflexes, Agility) Specialization: Assessment, Focus, Strike Dueling is one way to settle a dispute, be it for honor, to show who is telling the truth or when the matter cannot be resolved in any other manner. The winner of the duel is proven correct, and the defeated party is proven to be wrong. There can be no contest of a duel’s outcome, barring dishonorable conduct on the part of the winner during the duel. Some duels end when first blood is drawn while others continue to the death. Mastery Rank 3: During a Duel, the character gains one Free Raise on his Duelling/Awareness (Assessment). Mastery Rank 5: If you exceed you your Dueling/Awareness (Assessment) roll with 10 or more, you gain +5 ATN for the rest of the duel. Mastery Rank 7: Every time you announce “Focus” you get a +1 to your Dueling/Agility (Strike) roll result and on your subsequent damage result. ___________________________ 'RIDING' (Agility) Specialization: Horse, Ram, Great Eagle, Drake To ride a mount at normal speed on even ground or in none tumultous weather, only requires 1 rank in Riding. Getting a mount to move, or attack, requires a Complex action. The skill only comes into play when riding a horse in difficult or stressful situations (bad terrain, thunderstorm, combat, etc.). Individual types of mounts react differently to various circumstances, and some can be much harder to control under stressful situations such as combat. Getting a relatively docile horse to attack is difficult, but a drake might prove to be easier. Likewise, getting a great eagle to fly in a storm might be impossible, while a sturdy warhorse will take you to battle when lightning is raining down from the sky. Mastery Rank 3: It only requires a Simple action to get your mount to move or attack. Mastery Rank 5: Your mount gains +5 TN. Mastery Rank 7: It only requires a Free action to get your mount to move or attack. ___________________________ 'WARFARE' (Perception, Awareness) Specialization: Combat, Ground, Naval, Aerial, Tactics, Logistics You have made a study of warfare, of strategy and tactics. Not only do you use this skill when using the mass battle rules, but it grants you the knowledge of how armies are organized and maintained, how to inspire and lead troops, how to plan out battles and aiding you in finding out if there are any advantages in the area for the upcoming battle. If enemies are lying in wait, you can make a warfare/perception (combat) roll against their stealth/agility roll to detect them (Instead of the normal investigation/perception roll). You may make raises to determine more information about your enemies (numbers, what weapons they’re using and if they are aware of your presence. As a simple action, you may make a contested warfare/perception (tactics) roll with an enemy commander. If you win, the initiative order for everyone within long-range carries over from this round to the next. You may spend 6 rounds studying an area for terrain advantages. If you do so, you gain a free raise on any combat or battle fought in that area the next day. * Master Rank 3: You add your Warfare rank to your first initiative roll of combat. * Mastery Rank 5: If the character you want to protect can hear you, and/or see you, you may extend the range of your Guard maneuver from Close to Medium range. * Mastery Rank 7: When you use Fate, the bonus applies to all characters within Close range. ___________________________ SWORD (Agility) Weapons Specialization: Daggers, Straight Swords, Curved Swords, Great Curved Swords, Great Swords Swords come in a multitude of shapes, from sabers mostly meant for cutting, to rapier used almost only for thrusting. Swords are a common tool in war and duels. * Mastery Rank 3: You may reroll 1’s on attack rolls. * Mastery Rank 5: You can switch Technique as a Free Action instead of a Simple Action. * Mastery Rank 7: Damage roll dices explode on 9-10. ___________________________ AXE (Agility) Weapons Specialization: Axe, Great Axe, Poleaxe The oldest tool known to mortals. Axes find their use both in war and at home, be it splitting wood just as easily as skulls. * Mastery Rank 3: You may reroll 1’s on damage rolls * Mastery Rank 5: Free raise when focusing (not in duels). * Mastery Rank 7: Damage roll dices explode on 9-10. ___________________________ HAMMER (Agility) Weapons Specialization: Club, Hammer, Great Hammer, Mace, Morning Star Blunt Weapons are the simplest form of melee weapons, they rely on crushing damage to deliver a tremendous force to a small area. Blunt weapons are most effective against heavily armored foes and is often carried in to battle against Knights or wealthy nobles. * Mastery Rank 3: Ignore Cushion. * Mastery Rank 5: Free raise against heavy armor. * Mastery Rank 7: Damage roll dices explode on 9-10. ___________________________ POLEARM (Agility) Weapons Specialization: Spear, Quarterstaff, Glaive Polearms are common weapons on the battlefield because of their range and impact force against armored warriors both on and off horseback. Because of their long reach, they are a favorite against huge monstrous foes. * Mastery Rank 3: If you are not in melee, you gain +1k0 to initiative. Also, you reduce Poise cost of Polearms 1. * Mastery Rank 5: Free raise against large, or bigger, opponents. * Mastery Rank 7: Damage roll dices explode on 9-10. ___________________________ FLAIL (Agility) Weapons Specialization: Flail, Great Flail, Scourge Flails are considered unconventional by most traditional fighters, but they have become accepted as legitimate weapons because of the complexity and effectiveness of their use. * Mastery Rank 3: You ignore shield Armor TN. * Mastery Rank 5: Free raise against shield wielders. * Mastery Rank 7: Damage roll dices explode on 9-10. ___________________________ 'DEFENSE' (Reflex) When situations get rough, and you have to fight to protect your life, you make the best out of that situation. The increased TN you receive from being in the Defense Stance and Full Defense Stance is decreased 1 per rank you buy in Defense. * Mastery Rank 3: If you are moving away from assailants, and they close in to attack you regardless, your Defense Stance, or Full Defense Stance, penalty to TN is decreased by 5. * Mastery Rank 5: You recover Poise equal to twice your Stamina when you are in the Defense Stance and Full Defense Stance. ___________________________ 'SHIELD' (Agility) Specialization: Buckler, Kite, Tower To win a battle you need to sound defensive tactics. That is why no sound mind enters a fray without a stout shield by their side. A shield master learns how to react to incoming arrows, form an effective shield wall, and use defensive maneuvers like no other. * Mastery Rank 3: Your ATN is 5 higher against ranged attacks. * Mastery Rank 5: Adjacent allies receive +1 ATN. * Mastery Rank 7: Damage roll dices explode on 9-10. Social Skill 'DISGUISE' (Awareness) Specialization: Gender, Profession, Cast, Race This is a measure of an individual’s ability to convincingly pass himself off as someone else, whether assuming a role in a play or attempting to infiltrate the fortress of his enemy. The TN to disguise yourself is 15. This assumes that you are taking on the role of a non-specific individual who shares the same national affiliation, gender, and profession. Each of these basic features that are changed increase the total TN of the Skill Roll by +5. Attempting to imitate a specific individual is significantly more difficult, and increases the TN by a total of +15 in addition to any other increases because of race, gender, or profession. You may also Raise on your roll to make your disguise harder to see through. A character who is trying to see through your disguise must roll Investigation / Perception against a TN of 15, +5 for each Raise you made. ___________________________ 'ETIQUETTE' (Awareness) Specialization: Bureaucracy, Conversation, Courtesy The courtesy Specialization is essentially the right way to behave in high society. Courtesy also allows you to offer an opinion without risking offence (at a TN chosen by the GM) or to remember important social mores that might otherwise be forgotten (TN of anywhere from 5 to 20, depending on obscurity). The Bureaucracy Emphasis is used when trying to manoeuvre through government channels appropriately, such as trying to arrange a meeting with someone of high Status or conducting yourself in the Holy Court. Conversation allows you to determine an appropriate, non-offensive topic for discussion (TN 15+). * Mastery Rank 3: The character gains a bonus equal to his Perception Trait on all Etiquette (Courtesy) skill rolls. * Mastery Rank 5: The character gains a bonus equal to his Intelligence Trait on all Contested Etiquette (Bureaucracy) skill rolls. * Mastery Rank 7: If you succeed you Etiquette roll you gain a Free Raise on your next Social skill roll. ___________________________ 'GAMES' (Various) Specialization: Chess (Intelligence), Liar’s Dice (Awareness), Gamble Deck (Perception), 5-Finger Fillet (Reflex), Dice (Agility). Games of all kind are an important diversion for all kind of people. Although some kingdoms generally prefer direct physical activities such as wrestling or other competitive pursuits, virtually everyone in the world plays a game of one form or another on a regular basis. Games usually consist of Contested Rolls made between two individuals, each attempting to defeat the other at the game in question. ___________________________ 'INVESTIGATION' (Varies) Specialization: Interrogation (Awareness), Notice (Perception), Search (Intelligence), Research (Intelligence) Investigation represents your ability to assess your surroundings and gather information based on physical clues. It can also represent an ability to gather information from others over a longer period of time, hours or even days, in order to piece together different bits of information into a cohesive picture. Unlike other Intelligence or Perception Trait Rolls, Investigation can be re-rolled if you fail the initial roll. The second roll may not be made for at least an hour, however, and suffers a +15 increase to TN. Investigation is most frequently used to locate something (or someone) hidden or concealed. If this is a person in hiding, a Contested Roll will be used, pitting the character’s Investigation / Perception against the target’s Stealth / Agility. * Mastery Rank 3: A second attempt to use the Investigation (Search) may be made without an increase in the original TN. * Mastery Rank 5: The character gains a bonus of +5 to the total of any Contested Roll made using Investigation. * Mastery Rank 7: A third attempt to use the Investigation (Search) may be made even if the second attempt fails. ___________________________ 'PERFORM' (Varies) Specialization: Dance (Agility), Oratory (Awareness), Puppeteer (Agility), Song (Awareness), Storytelling (Awareness), Bagpipe (Agility, Stamina), Harp (Agility), Flute (Agility, Stamina), Lute (Agility), Drums (Agility), Fiddle (Agility), Horns (Stamina), Tambourine (Agility), Acting (Awareness), Comedy (Awareness) Perform Skill Rolls are made to complete a performance successfully. The TN for such a roll generally depends upon the mood of the audience and is determined by the GM. ___________________________ 'RELIGION' (Intelligence) Specialization: Doctrine, Ceremony, Fate The Religion skill can be used to say a small prayer, conduct a wedding, or follow the correct doctrine of Fate. Whatever the case, the deeper you delve into the theology of Fate the stronger your bond becomes. * Mastery Rank 3: You may add your Awareness Trait to all Religion (Ceremony) rolls. * Mastery Rank 5: Extra die gained from spending a Fate point may always reroll results of 1. * Mastery Rank 7: You gain an additional Fate point. ___________________________ 'SPEECH' (Awareness) Specialization: Gossip, Manipulation, Bluff, Sincerity, Sense Motive If Etiquette is knowing the battlefield, Speech is the weapon of choice. Socially adept characters that are on the offensive against their opponents use Speech, often with the Manipulation Specialization, to outmanoeuvre their opponents, influence their views and opinions, steer conversations in a desired direction, win arguments, or deliver cunning put-downs or defend one self against it. Speech can also be used to obtain or spread rumours about someone, using the Gossip Emphasis. GMs can have players Raise on the roll to conceal that they are the source of the gossip, and it should be noted that attempting to spread malicious rumours about someone is generally unwise and can easily lead to a death or worse. Sincerity is used when you must convince some one that you are speaking the truth, while Bluff is used when you must tell a convincing lie and sense motive is used to determine if what someone is actually telling you a clever lie or sincere truth. * Mastery Rank 3: You may add your Intelligence Trait to all Speech (Manipulation and Sense Motive) rolls. * Mastery Rank 5: The character gains a bonus of +1k0 to the total of all Contested Rolls made using Speech. * Mastery Rank 7: You may add your Willpower Trait to all Speech (Sincerity) rolls. ___________________________ 'TEMPTATION' (Awareness) Specialization: Bribery, Seduction Temptation is best used against opponents who possess certain kinds of Disadvantages, such as Lechery, Fascination, Greed, or perhaps a Dark Secret. The GM will usually require a Contested Roll using Temptation / Awareness (with the appropriate Emphasis) against the target’s Etiquette (Courtesy) or Speech (Sense Motive) / Willpower. Much as with Intimidation, the GM can choose to let a PC roll against a flat TN when employing Temptation against a minor NPC. * Mastery Rank 5: The character gains a bonus of +5 to the total of any Contested Roll made using Temptation. Low Skill ALCHEMY (Intelligence) Specialization: Bomb, Poison, Elixir. The use of the alchemy skills ranges from very benign effects to the most heretical practice in the kingdoms. So, choose very wisely how to conduct yourself with your newfound knowledge. Poison is used to kill someone or give them various penalties. Some poisons kill outright, the most deadly poisons kill with only the slightest touch, other poisons might only give the affected a splitting headache. Using poison is a practice that is Elixir is used to gain temporary bonuses in various forms, ranging from a slight increase in strength to be able to see clearly at night. The more potent the Elixir the higher the chance that it’s Toxic. Some Elixirs have low toxicity and will only cause problems after repeated consumption. Others are so toxic that the consumer dies shortly after consuming it. Bombs are used to temporarily store certain liquids or alchemical mixtures that are then thrown and explode or scatter its contents in a spherical area. * Mastery Rank 3: When identifying the properties of Poisons or Elixirs you suffer no ill effect. * Mastery Rank 5: You roll an extra +1k0 to resist the effects of toxins. * Mastery Rank 7: Once per day, when you have a mishap from creating Bombs, Elixers or Poisons, you may reroll the entire roll. ___________________________ FORGERY (Agility) Specialization: By type of item being forged (Artwork, Documents, Personal Seals, etc.) Documentation is very important in the Seven Kingdoms, from information on an individual's illustrious family tree to travel papers issued by lords, and even the official Holy Decrees of the King himself. Those with an eye for detail, a steady hand, and a distinct lack of honor can take advantage of this system by falsifying such papers, either for their own use or to sell to others. When a forgery is created, the result of your Forgery / Agility Skill Roll should be noted. This is the TN for others to detect the forgery using an Investigation / Perception Skill Roll. * Mastery Rank 3: The character gains a bonus of +1k0 to his Forgery Skill Roll result for the purposes of establishing the TN of an Investigation / Perception Skill Roll to detect it. * Mastery Rank 5: The character gains a bonus of +1k0 on any roll to detect a forgery made by someone else. * Mastery Rank 7: The character gains a bonus of +0k1 (for a total of +1k1) to his Forgery Skill Roll result for the purposes of establishing the TN of an Investigation / Perception Skill Roll to detect it. ___________________________ INTIMIDATION (Willpower) Specialization: Bullying, Control, Torture The manipulation of others through the use of threats, both stated and implied, is an oft-employed tool for those who have left their honor behind. Even knights who are generally honorable but have a strong sense of pragmatism will occasionally abandon decorum and threaten those who refuse to cooperate. It is a shameful act, but one that many are willing to commit (and promptly forget) in order to ensure the successful completion of their duty. The Bullying specialization is the simplest form of Intimidation and involves the immediate, short-term threat of violence to get another to perform a specific act. Control, on the other hand, indicates a longer-term attempt to shape another's behavior to your will and is often used by aristocrats to manipulate lower-ranking, weaker-willed individuals. Torture, which is never a subject for polite conversation, is used by peasants working for a knight in order to elicit confessions and information from criminals. No proper knight will dirty his soul by torturing in person. Intimidation is usually a Contested Roll, resisted with Etiquette (Courtesy) / Willpower. The GM may require a different Skill or Trait to resist the Intimidation attempt if it seems more appropriate to the situation. Regardless, the resisting character's Glory Rank is added to the total of his roll. * Mastery Rank 5: The character gains a bonus of +5 to the total of any Contested Roll made using Intimidation. ___________________________ SLEIGHT OF HAND (Agility) Specialization: Conceal, Escape, Pick Pocket, Prestidigation The dexterous manipulation of small objects for the purpose of misdirection or concealment is not looked upon favorably by most honorable knights. All rules of etiquette and standards of chivalry call for sincerity in action, word, and thought, and such parlor tricks smack of deception and dishonesty, which no honorable knight can abide. The Conceal specialization allows you to hide small objects (something that can fit in your hand) on your person, requiring a Contested Roll using Sleight of Hand / Agility against Investigation / Perception to detect it. The Escape specialization allows you to slip free of bonds. The TN for this varies considerably and can be TN 15 for simple ropes or as high as TN 25 or 30 for high-grade chains or bindings, or it can be a Contested Roll against the responsible party's Sailing (Knot-work). Pick Pockets is fairly self-explanatory, requiring the same manner of Contested Roll as Conceal in order to avoid detection. Prestidigitation allows you to use the Skill to entertain or distract people by performing tricks. * Mastery Rank 5: The character may use the Conceal to conceal small weapons. ___________________________ STEALTH (Agility) Specialization: Ambush, Shadowing, Sneaking, Spell Casting Although generally a dishonorable practice, stealth has its uses in such situations as hunting or while scouting during a military engagement. For most knights, however, these are necessary evils, and under any other circumstances, no honorable souls will ever dare disgrace themselves by sneaking about in the shadows like common criminals or failing to face their opponents as a knight would. While concealed via Stealth, you may take Move Actions. When taking a Move Action while using Stealth, you may only make Simple Move Actions, and these only you to move a number of feet equal to your Water Ring (although Mastery Abilities can increase this significantly). The Ambush specialization allows you to make a Stealth (Ambush) / Agility roll, contested by an opponent's Investigation (Notice) / Perception, to gain an advantage over them during the first round of combat if they are unaware of your presence. The Spell Casting specialization allows you to make a Contested Roll against an opponent's Investigation (Notice) / Perception when casting a spell. If you win, they are unable to determine where the spell originated from. It should be noted that Glory comes from chivalry, not skulking about. * Mastery Rank 3: A character's Simple Move Actions while using Stealth allows him to move a distance equal to his Water x 5. * Mastery Rank 5: A character's Simple Move Actions while using Stealth allows him to move a distance equal to his Water x 10. * Mastery Rank 7: A character using Stealth may make Free Move Actions as normal. Magic Skill AIR MAGIC (Air Link) Specialization: Scepter, Wand, Verbal Air spells usually involve illusion, divination, mobility, and mind-altering effects. Spells which alter the wind and weather are probably air spells. All air spells need a verbal command to work. This means air spells are virtually impossible to cast in a vacuum. Mastery Rank 3: Additional Air Mana Mastery Rank 5: Additional Air Mana Mastery Rank 7: Additional Air Mana ___________________________ EARTH MAGIC (Earth Link) Specialization: Statuettes, Runes, Bones Earth spells usually involve defense, purification, and protection against the taint. Spells that affect plant life, earth, and stone are probably earth spells. Spells that remove poison or do extreme amounts of damage to Tainted creatures are also most likely earth spells. To cast an earth spell you need to etch a rune into a hard surface. Many earth spells can be invoked by pre-etched runes. If you have no hard surface to etch a rune on, you can always use yourself, it's painful but it works. Mastery Rank 3: Additional Earth Mana Mastery Rank 5: Additional Earth Mana Mastery Rank 7: Additional Earth Mana ___________________________ FIRE MAGIC (Fire Link) Specialization: Tomes, Staves, Somatic Fire spells are the most potent attack spells, usually harming opponents with dramatic gouts of flame. Fire spells also sometimes provide speed and cunning, or hamper the target through ability score damage or status effects. Fire spells requires elaborate movement to work. If you are completely incapacitated you cannot cast fire spells. Mastery Rank 3: Additional Fire Mana Mastery Rank 5: Additional Fire Mana Mastery Rank 7: Additional Fire Mana ___________________________ WATER MAGIC (Water Link) Specialization: Orbs, Gems, Cauldrons Water spells are the most potent healing spells and can remove status effects. Water spells are also useful for scrying, or forceful movement. Water magic is the easiest to invoke. All you need is to feel the flow of water or observe it. Feeling your own pulse is usually enough. If you are poisoned to the point of complete numbness and are blinded you can't cast water spells. Mastery Rank 3: Additional Water Mana Mastery Rank 5: Additional Water Mana Mastery Rank 7: Additional Water Mana